You Changed Me
by Sirifoy
Summary: Cassandra Young, a shy nerdy girl, grabs the attention of the sexy and popular Sirius Black. Together, they learn more about themselves and each other. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On Platform 9 and 3/4, two young women were spotted near the train. One had mid-back length red hair with brilliant green eyes. Her figure was slim and yet a bit curvy. Her name was Lily Evans and she was starting her last year at Hogwarts. She was at the top of her class and a role model for younger students.

"Come on, Cass, we're going to be late." Lily said to her best friend, Cassandra Young. Cassandra had clear blue eyes and shoulder-length, reddish-brown curly hair which was now in a braid. Cassandra pushed her glasses closer to her eyes and followed Lily. Cassandra, like Lily, was beginning her seventh year and was brilliant in her studies but less social than Lily.

Cassandra was born and raised in a pureblood family that didn't detest muggleborns. She had an older brother who had a legacy in Hogwarts; he was a skilled Quidditch player and a success with the fairer sex. Cassandra didn't believe she would be a legacy herself, but a nobody. That's how she felt most of the time, except when she was with Lily.

They boarded the train and joined Alice and Marlene in the compartment. They were also in their year and in Gryffindor, the same house as Lily and Cassandra.

"Hello, Cassandra, how was your summer?" Alice smiled at her.

"Fine, thanks. Yours?" Cassandra asked. Alice gave her the thumbs-up and looked up at Marlene, who rolled her eyes. Cassandra knew that look well. To Marlene, Cassandra was conceited and snobbish, but she wasn't like that at all. Cassandra didn't want to confront Marlene, so she ignored it.

The train began its way to the school. As it did so, the old witch with the trolley provided sweets in each compartment. Marlene was reading a muggle magazine and Alice went to look for her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

"Let's go change." Cassandra suggested to Lily. Lily nodded and they pulled out their school uniforms from their backpacks. They exited their compartment and headed to the restroom. As they were on their way, they heard a crash from one of the compartments.

"Prongs, you arse!"

"It's not my fault, Pads!"

"Merlin, help the both of you."

Lily and Cassandra noticed it opened to reveal four young men laughing hysterically. Prongs, as known as James Potter, was sprawled on the floor with his best friend Sirius Black. On the seats were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who were wiping their tears.

James noticed Lily and quickly got up on his feet. He smoothed his disheveled black hair and adjusted his round glasses.

"Alright, Evans?" He asked as his hazel eyes twinkled with glee. Cassandra could tell that James was crazy about Lily. Well, the whole school knew.

"Potter. I see you can't ride a train without making a scene." Lily said coldly. The other boys calmed down and looked at Lily and Cassandra.

"Hello, Cassandra. How are you?" Remus smiled at her.

She smiled shyly at him and replied "I'm okay, thank you. You?"

"Great, thanks. We were working on something new until it collapsed." Remus replied. They were called the Marauders. They loved to create pranks and use them around school. Only one of them had Cassandra's attention. Cassandra noticed that Sirius was obviously oblivious to her. But to her surprise, he addressed her.

"Hey, Young. You're a lot quieter than Evans." She gazed into his storm gray eyes and wondered how his dark curls felt like.

"Stating the obvious, mate." James spoke to Sirius. Cassandra smiled weakly.

"Anyway, where are you off to?" Sirius asked.

"Changing into our uniforms." Cassandra answered and looked down.

"Can I come, Lily flower?" James grinned as he suggested cheekily. Cassandra turned beet- root red when she understood the implication.

Lily slapped James and yelled "How dare you, Potter! Come on, Cass!"

Cassandra looked up and stared at a red faced James. His friends stood there, stunned. She left quickly with Lily and heard the boys laughing afterwards.

 **II**

After quite some time, the train arrived at Hogwarts. Cassandra missed this wonderful place, but couldn't shake off the feeling that this year would be different.

Each house had a different table in the Great Hall. Lily and Cassandra sat in the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately, the Marauders sat near them.

"Oi, Evans!"

Lily groaned. "What now, Potter?"

"I'm willing to forgive you for our embarrassing incident on the train, if you kiss me on the cheek." James was pushing it.

 _'Bad idea'_ , Cassandra thought and shook her head. She saw that Lily was furious, but didn't show it.

"Like I need your forgiveness. I'd rather kiss the Giant Squid!" Lily retorted. Dumbledore began his speech and presented the new Head Boy and Girl.

"Lily Evans and James Potter!"

"What?!" James and Lily yelled together, but for different reasons. James was thrilled that he would spend more time with Lily. Lily was shocked and upset.

"He's off his rocker, choosing Potter…" Lily muttered under her breath. Cassandra giggled. Lily glared at her, which silenced her.

Dumbledore introduced a new student from Durmstrang, a Bulgarian school for magic. He was tall and muscular, with gentle hazel eyes and messy black hair. The sorting hat was placed on his head – "Gryffindor!"

Most of the female population in Gryffindor was cheering.

"Damn, he's fine!" Marlene whispered.

"What a killer smile." Alice gushed. Cassandra bit her lip and Lily was equally enamored.

"I hope he isn't gay." One of the other girls said. He walked over to the table and saw a vacant seat near Lily. He smiled at her.

"Hello, my name's Alec. I couldn't stop looking at you. You look like a flower." Alec oozed with sex appeal and all the girls were looking at him.

Lily giggled softly. "My name is Lily, like the flower. You don't have an accent."

"You're perceptive. Well, I was born in the UK but we moved to Bulgaria when I was ten." Alec grinned. Cassandra could tell that James was very jealous. He glared at Alec the whole time.

"Calm down, mate." Remus tried to distract him, but it didn't help.

After dinner, the girls showed Alec around. When they arrived at the common room, they noticed the Marauders.

"Alec, these are James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black." Alice introduced.

James eyed Alec suspiciously. "You're from Durmstrang?"

Alec nodded. "I heard you're a good chaser."

James's chest swelled with pride and said "I heard about your skills too. Maybe you should try out for our team this year." When it came to Quidditch, James played fair.

"I'd like that. Lily, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything." Alec kissed Lily's cheek and went upstairs to the boys' dorms.

"What do you see in him?" James asked Lily.

"If you must know, he actually _talks_ to me. He's nice and mature."

"I'm nice and mature." James asserted.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"You shouldn't date him." James commented. Cassandra and the other Marauders sat down.

Alice and Marlene fled the scene that was about to happen.

"Potter, you're not my father and certainly not my friend. You have no right to tell me who to date!" Lily tried her best to stay calm.

"I know I don't, but I care about you. I want what's best for you."

"Who? You? Don't be absurd."

James sighed.

"I know what's best for me and I have good intuition. It's really none of your business who I date." Lily said and went upstairs to her room.

There was silence in the room until Cassandra got up from the sofa.

"James, you should try talking to her, you know, to get on her good side. Support her and be there as a friend. Goodnight." And with that, she went up the stairs.

"Not so quiet anymore, huh, Padfoot?" Remus turned to Sirius, who gazed at the girls' stairs.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Start

Chapter 2

 **Sirifoy: Thanks to those who follow and read my story!**

The morning sun woke Lily and Cassandra up. Cassandra knew that Lily had a point last night, but couldn't deny James's intentions. She didn't say a thing about it to Lily, fearing her wrath. Lily was known for her fiery temper. They collected their books for their classes and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily and Cassandra had the same classes, but Alec had different classes except for Potions, which they had together. Unfortunately, the Marauders would be in every lesson they have. During Transfiguration, Cassandra received a note. She was surprised since she thought no one took notice of her. She folded it and placed it in her pocket. After the lesson ended, the students rushed out of the classroom to their next lesson.

"Young, wait a minute." Cassandra turned around to face Sirius. She held her books close to her chest. Lily was waiting for her.

"I wrote that note to you. You didn't open it." Sirius stated.

"I couldn't. I was afraid that McGonagall would see it." Cassandra admitted.

"I just want to talk to you. How did you sleep?" Sirius placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, thank you. I'm going to be late for class." She said worriedly. _'Why does he want to talk to me?',_ she pondered.

"Don't worry, it's only old Sluggie. We'll tell him we got lost." Sirius grinned. Cassandra melted inside; she secretly adored his smile, like most of the female population in school.

"It's not a good idea." Cassandra dismissed gently and pushed back a strand of hair.

"Okay well, we'll walk with you to class." Sirius addressed his friends as she turned her back to him and hurried to Lily.

"If Potter speaks to me, I'll kill him." Lily whispered harshly. To her surprise, he didn't even approach her. While walking, Lily turned around and saw James smile softly at her.

"Why do you keep turning around?" Cassandra asked her.

"No reason." Lily quickly replied. Cassandra didn't quite believe her, but left it at that. Sirius and Cassandra spoke a bit until they reached the classroom. They had double Potions and Lily was assigned to sit with Alec, as Cassandra and Sirius were assigned to sit together. James watched Lily and Alec intently.

As Slughorn began the lesson, Cassandra pulled out her notebook, feather and ink. Sirius noticed her playing with her braid as the lesson progressed. He didn't understand why he never paid attention to her.

'Do you have other hairstyles?' – He wrote on a blank page in her notebook. She read the question and wrote a simple 'No'.

As Slughorn assigned a potion to work on, they had to grab a book from the cupboard and start working. As she grabbed a book, one of the students sneered at her and said "That's my book."

He was considered a bully among the seventh years and for some reason, he disliked Cassandra with a passion. Neal was his name. It was either this book or a tattered one. She was about to hand it to him when Sirius interfered.

"It doesn't say your name on it, so technically it belongs to the school. So, Neal, leave Cassandra alone and take the other book." Sirius said in an authoritative tone. Neal grunted and left them alone. Sirius led her back to their table.

"Thanks for that." She shyly said.

"Anytime. Look Cassandra, I don't want to upset you, but you have to learn to stand up for yourself. You can't let people treat you like that." He said honestly. It slightly annoyed him that she was so timid. It seemed like forever before she uttered a word.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked. _'Since when does he pay attention to me?'_

Her question caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you had six years to talk to me and all of a sudden you're being nice to me. Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Young, it's not like that." He profusely denied it.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me." She crossed her arms on her chest defensively.

"I wanted to meet someone interesting for a change and I think there's more to you than being Evans's quiet friend. Besides, it bothers me that you're so shy." He said gently. Another pause. She was thinking about what he said.

"You're right. I just don't think that I'm special." Cassandra quietly expressed herself. She felt tears threatening to fall, so she asked permission from Slughorn to go to the bathroom.

Sirius stood near their table, shocked. He practically knew every seventh year Gryffindor and never thought of getting to know her. He never considered the fact that some people are deeper.

Lily was worried. She saw her best friend and Black in a heated discussion. That was fifteen minutes ago. Slughorn asked Lily to check on Cassandra. Lily ran to the nearest bathroom and saw her crying near one of the basins.

"Cass! What happened?" She sat next to her.

Cassandra took off her glasses to wipe the tears. She remained without them and told Lily what happened with Sirius.

"You're _very_ special, Cass. Some people are too stupid to see that. I guess Black isn't so stupid after all. But I have to ask, why do you feel this way? Did something happen during the summer?" Lily asked. They visited each other frequently over the summer, but Lily thought Cassandra was hiding something important.

Cassandra shook her head and put her glasses back on. "Let's just go back to class. I'll be fine."

"You always say that. It's time you've told me what's wrong." Lily urged her.

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel hideous." Cassandra cried harder after she said this.

"What -?"

Cassandra stood up quickly and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "Lily, look! Spots, glasses, frizzy hair! I'm not supposed to look like this. I've felt this way about myself for years."

Lily got up from the floor to look at Cassandra's reflection.

"I never knew you felt that way about yourself. It hurts me that you hate the way you look." Lily said before she hugged her. In her mind, she was concocting a plan to help Cassandra feel better about herself.

"Look, we'll talk about it after dinner, I promise. We have to get back to class." Lily assured her.

Cassandra washed her face and said "Thank you, Lily, for being the best friend a girl can have." They hugged again and went back to class.

 **II**

At lunch, Lily confronted Sirius at the table.

"What were you thinking, upsetting Cassandra?!" Lily fumed.

"What happened?" Remus asked, curious.

"You were implying she was insecure. You don't know that! Just because she's quiet, doesn't mean she can't speak her mind." Lily continued. James looked up from his plate to watch them closely.

"I didn't mean to upset her. I'm sorry." Sirius apologized to Cassandra.

"Don't. It's alright, Lily. Sirius, like I said before, you were right." She said.

"Oh well, if it isn't the little _freak_ who stole my book." Neal was nearby with his girlfriend, Marissa, who cackled in laughter. Cassandra didn't say anything.

"Watch it." Sirius growled. Lily stood up as if she was about to attack Neal.

"What are you going to do, Evans? Save your little _follower_ as usual?" Neal smirked in amusement. Cassandra sneered at him.

This time, James stood up too and warned him "Be careful. Any friend of Lily's is our friend too. I suggest you leave them alone and bugger off."

Neal took this seriously and left with Marissa. James and Lily sat down calmly.

"Thanks." Cassandra and Lily said in unison. Lily gazed softly at James. Cassandra was shocked; Lily hated him this morning and now she was grateful towards him. On a different matter, Cassandra had enough. She was tired of all the looks and whispers behind her back. She didn't want to be remembered as Gryffindor's loser. She learned not to cry in front of people but when Sirius spoke to her, she broke down. It was the first time in many years that she showed any emotion about her insecurities.

"What's his problem with you?" James inquired before taking a bite from his lunch.

"Let's just say that they share a history." Lily replied subtly.

"Meaning?" Sirius wanted to know more.

"Back in our third year, Neal fancied me and I wasn't interested. He took it pretty bad and ever since, likes to provoke me." Cassandra explained.

"What a tosser. It's stupid, really. Just suck it up and move on." Sirius said about Neal. He shrugged and finished his lunch.

"I'm sure most of your 'ladies' have a hard time moving on." Remus smirked cheekily at Sirius. Cassandra and James laughed as Sirius rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the bell stroke. It was time to head back to class.

 **III**

After a long first day, Lily and Cassandra ate dinner with their housemates. Lily noticed that Cassandra was playing with her food. She was clearly distracted.

"You know, I'm still thinking about our talk." Lily reminded her. Cassandra sighed. She knew her best friend and was well aware of her persistence.

"And…?"

"You may not know this, but Alice is brilliant when it comes to beauty products."

"What are you saying, Lils?"

Lily suspected that some of the girls were eavesdropping, for some reason.

"Not now." Lily shushed her. Unfortunately, Lily had to go to a meeting regarding her duties as Head Girl. Remus kindly offered to accompany her in the library. They sat down together and extracted their quills, parchment and ink.

"Sirius told me what happened during Potions. Are you alright?" Remus asked her as he opened one of his books.

"Yes, thank you. Are _you_ alright? You're very pale." Cassandra inspected his face. His face was white and had a red blotch near his chin.

"Yes, I'll be alright." He slightly moved away from her.

"Would you like to study together at another time?" She suggested. He complied since his well-being deteriorated. As they gathered their things and walked back, they spotted Sirius running to their direction.

"Moony, here, let's head back." Sirius led Remus gently back to the common room and Cassandra helped. How did Sirius know Remus was with her? How did he know where to find him? He wasn't around when Remus offered to go to the library.

"You should know that James and Lily are back from the meeting. They came up with a fantastic idea: once a month, on Saturdays, seventh years will be able to visit Hogsmeade. The dates will be posted in advance. Dumbledore approved it! We have a trip next Saturday!" Sirius shared happily. That was eight days from today. Cassandra smiled; she loved Hogsmeade.

They arrived at the door and Cassandra said the password to the portrait door. It swung own to reveal their common room.

"Lily, Sirius told us about Hogsmeade! How wonderful!" Cassandra grinned at her best friend.

"Isn't she great?" Alec kissed her cheek. He and Lily decided to take things slow.

"You have no idea." James interjected, a bit angry. This was their second day back at school and he didn't like it that Alec was all over Lily. He knew she fancied Alec, and promised her that he would stay out of their way.

"Cass, let's go upstairs. We need to continue what we discussed." Lily grabbed her by the arm and went upstairs. Alice was waiting for them in their room. Alice, Cassandra, Lily and Marlene shared a room. Alice, Lily and Cassandra sat on Lily's bed.

"Back at the dining hall, I implied that you should get a makeover." Lily opened the discussion.

"Lily told me everything. I hope you're not angry. I only want to help." Alice began softly.

Cassandra nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not angry. Lily said you could help."

"It's going to take some time, but the results are worth it. The first thing I'm going to do this is…" Alice said and let Cassandra's hair flow on her shoulders.

"Enough with the braids." Alice said triumphantly. Lily and Alice felt her frizzy hair and grimaced.

"I know a spell which can straighten your hair for a week, and then it returns to its original form. Since we're going to Hogsmeade next week, you have to buy products which help it stay straight for a longer period. We'll go together to the shop, don't worry." Alice explained serenely. Alice pulled out her wand, pointed to Cassandra's hair and mumbled the spell. After a minute, her frizzy hair didn't exist anymore. Instead, straight and steady hair appeared. Cassandra reached to touch it and gasped.

"Thank you, Alice." Cassandra flashed her smile at Alice, who smiled back at her.

"We've only just begun." Alice said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the next day, everyone noticed Cassandra's new hair. Some glanced at her, some remarked kindly and some had a hard time recognizing her.

"Much better than the braid." Sirius complimented her during Potions. Cassandra meekly smiled at him and continued to enjoy the sudden attention. On that same day, Alice, Lily and Cassandra met after dinner.

Alice introduced an antidote for spots. "You have to smear this ointment on your face every night, and I promise the effects are permanent. You'll see results by next week." Cassandra was immensely grateful for Lily and Alice, for their guidance and support.

During the following week, everyone adjusted to their schedules. Cassandra applied the ointment every day and noticed a change for the better. She was thrilled. But someone else wasn't feeling too happy: James Potter. He wasn't close to getting used to the new couple: Alec and Lily. After a secret first date, they were officially going out. James promised not to interfere or sabotage their relationship and was determined to stick to his word. On the outside, James was keeping a straight face, but inside, he was devastated. _'What does he have, that I don't? Maturity, she said? Well, I'm going to prove her wrong.'_ , he thought to himself while gazing at her during one of their classes. This year was his last chance to prove himself to her.

The whole seventh year students couldn't wait for their first trip to Hogsmeade. However, several rules were established such as: curfew was 6:00 p.m., no drinking or smoking. If the Heads, Filch or any of the staff members caught students violating the rules, punishment was to be expected.

Cassandra grew to love her hair and spotless face. She loved looking at the mirror at times, not that she was vain. Her fellow classmates seemed to detect a change in her body language and confidence.

On Friday, after lessons finished, Lily and Cassandra went to cool their feet in the lake.

"She looks different." Sirius watched her by the lake. Remus peered over his book to look at whom Sirius meant.

"Yes, she does. Cassandra's very nice once you get to know her." Remus said this before he continued reading.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I spent some time with her at the library this week. We discuss different topics." Remus closed his book. He knew Sirius wouldn't let him read in peace. James was watching Lily laughing with her best friend. That changed when suddenly Lily slipped and fell in the water.

Cassandra panicked and shouted "Lily!"

James quickly ran to their direction and jumped in the water. He scooped Lily in his strong arms and placed her gently on the grass.

"Oh Lily, are you alright? Thank you so much, James." Cassandra said. Lily shivered and James took off his warm cloak and engulfed Lily with it. Lily noticed a tuft of chest hair peeking from James's buttoned up shirt. Her eyes observed James's tanned arms and muscles under his shirt. Cassandra knew Lily was studying him.

"My ankle hurts." Lily managed to say. James inspected her ankle, as Sirius, Peter and Remus joined them.

"Wormy, get some ice from the kitchens." James addressed Peter. Peter rushed as quickly as his pudgy figure could take him.

James whispered a spell to ease the pain and Peter rushed with a small bag of ice. James placed the bag gently on Lily's ankle. She winced a bit in reaction to the cold bag.

"Where's Alec? If I were him, I'd never leave your side." James said quietly to her.

"He has additional classes. I know you wouldn't, you're a good friend. Thank you, James." Lily smiled at James for the first time. Their friends knew this was a turning point. James smiled back at her.

"We've got to take her to Pomfrey, James." Remus said. James nodded. Sirius and James helped Lily up, and Cassandra grabbed her shoes and socks.

Madam Pomfrey let Lily go after an hour of treatment. She had a sprained ankle, which Pomfrey took care of. Alec came rushing to the common room and saw her on a sofa.

"I'm so sorry, love. I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?" Alec asked worriedly.

"Yes, it was just a sprained ankle." Lily kissed him.

"I should've been there." He said, regretful.

"It's okay, don't worry. You had to attend those classes. And besides, James took care of me."

"Your _boyfriend_ should do that." Alec frowned. Lily sighed.

"Hey, man, she said 'don't worry'. I happened to be around and got her to safety. Relax." James interjected.

Alec was frustrated. His bright hazel eyes darkened at James. "I'll be in my room if you need me. I'll let you rest." He said to Lily and went up to his room before Lily had a chance to say anything.

"Why did you have to interfere? Alec and I were talking." Lily asked, annoyed.

"He wasn't listening to you. You always whine about wanting someone to listen to you. I, on the other hand, was listening." James felt proud about that.

"I don't whine!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't! Cass, do I whine?" Lily asked her.

"I'm staying out of this, Lils." Cassandra held her hands up as in defeat.

"Merlin, you fight like a married couple…" Sirius grumbled at James and Lily. He was busy flirting with an attractive sixth year. He heard their bickering and stopped the conversation.

"Sorry, mate! It's not my fault!" James apologized as Sirius resumed to his business. Lily glared at James.

"Are you okay to go tomorrow?" Cassandra asked her, changing the subject.

Lily nodded. "I'm fine. Alec and I have plans. I know Alice wants to take you shopping."

Cassandra had mixed emotions about tomorrow. She felt happy to shop for nicer clothes and finally get rid of the glasses. Also, she felt scared about the whole process of transformation. In general, she couldn't wait.

 **II**

Cassandra woke up early and opened the curtains. Lily moaned and opened her eyes.

"You do realize we leave at 10?" Lily groaned. Cassandra nodded and pulled out her favorite jeans and a long black shirt.

"It's 7:30. When do you want me to wake you?" Cassandra asked.

"8:30, please."

"No problem."

"Thanks. You're the best." Lily fell fast asleep. Cassandra got dressed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and went downstairs to the common room. To her surprise, Sirius was there talking to a member of the Quidditch team. She knew he loved his sleep. He finished the conversation as soon as he spotted her. She thought he looked very handsome today, but would never dare say that to him.

"Good morning, Cassandra. How are you?" He smiled warmly at her and sat next to her by the fireplace.

"I'm alright, thanks. You?"

"I'm doing great. I must say you look nice today." He paid attention to the changes she underwent this passing week.

"Thank you. See? You can make conversation with a girl without sexual innuendos." She teased him. He chuckled at her comment.

"Want to join me for breakfast?" He offered.

"Sure. I'm starving!" She flashed a smile at him. He felt an inexplicable surge of happiness. _'She has a great smile',_ He thought to himself while they walked together to the dining hall. As they took their seats, they took food from the larger plates and began eating.

Sirius swallowed his first bit and asked "What's your favorite subject?"

Cassandra chuckled at his random question and answered "Potions. Yours?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts, definitely. I want to be an Auror." Sirius took another bite from his breakfast after answering.

"I don't know what I want to be. I know that I want a family." Cassandra said the last part quietly. Sirius looked at her in confusion - Was there something wrong?

"You say that in such sadness. How come?" He asked her.

She didn't believe he would pick up on that. Something in his eyes made her trust him. "My parents are pureblood; not that they hate muggleborns. My mother is a true saint: always helps and supports my brother and I. However, my father is a different story. He likes drinks more than he loves us." Cassandra felt more upset talking about him. Sirius felt a tug on his heartstrings. He felt he could sympathize with her.

"I'm so sorry, Cassandra. Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it's difficult to talk about family." Sirius cooed.

"How would you know?" Cassandra felt her eyes water.

"My parents, as opposed to yours, despise muggles and everyone who associates with them. Last year, things got nasty at home so I ran away and lived with the Potters. I vowed never to return. My brother Regulus is the apple of my parents' eyes and I'm considered scum only because I have different opinions." Sirius shared openly.

"My father thinks I'm scum. He treats us horribly at home." Cassandra blinked away a few tears. She rolled up her left sleeve to reveal two bruises.

"Son of a…He did this to you?" Sirius asked, anger building slowly in his voice. She nodded and rolled back her sleeve.

Sirius scooted closer to her and opened his arms wide, conveying an embrace. Cassandra took the indirect offer and surrendered to his warm hug. This time she wasn't afraid of crying in front of him.

 **II**

Lily woke up at 8:15 on her own. She got ready for the trip and went to the dining hall. What she saw at the Gryffindor table surprised her: Cassandra smiling warmly at Sirius, Sirius making her giggle. Her best friend was coming out of her shell. James, who sat opposed to them, was deep in conversation with a female member of the Quidditch team. This captured Lily's attention. _'What could they possibly talk about, besides Quidditch?'_ , she pondered before joining the table.

"Good morning love!" Alec greeted her with a warm hug.

She parted from the embrace and whispered "What happened to you last night? You didn't even say 'good night' to me."

"I thought you wanted some time alone. I'm sorry for being an arse. I should've checked up on you instead of cowering away. I'll make it up to you today, I promise." Alec's wide smile melted Lily's cold stare.

"You'd better. I was upset and worried." Lily said truthfully. She had a hard time sleeping last night since she was worried about him. Alec hugged her before they sat next to each other and ate.

 **III**

Hogsmeade is a small village which most of the students loved. The seventh year students left for their first trip of the year. Lily and Alec had their own romantic plans for the day, and Alice and Cassandra went shopping. They entered a shop which sold glasses and offered eye-repairing potions. The clerk knew Alice and her family, so Cassandra received a quick and efficient service. He offered her a draught to drink at the shop.

"After you drink this, you must wear these sunglasses for the whole day. Sleep well and tomorrow you will see the result. If you can, try to close your eyes once in a while." He explained carefully.

"Do you want me to take you straight to our room afterwards? I figure maybe you don't want people wondering about it." Alice offered to Cassandra.

"Well, what about dinner?"

"I'll take you back to our room and fix you a plate, how's that?" Alice replied.

"I hope it's not too much trouble." Cassandra politely replied.

"Not at all." Alice insisted.

"Thanks, Alice, for everything." Cassandra and Alice hugged. The clerk gave Cassandra the potion and ordered her to sit for ten minutes.

"You'll feel a stinging sensation at first." He told her. Cassandra drank the draught and did as she was told. Her eyes stung for a bit and had a mild headache. The clerk placed the sunglasses on her eyes. Then, Alice took out money from Cassandra's purse and handed it to the clerk. Afterwards, Alice helped Cassandra out from the shop and back to the streets of Hogsmeade. Cassandra opened her eyes once a few minutes so she could identify her whereabouts. Frank joined them and asked what happened. Alice filled him in and they sat at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, lovebirds, all right?" James noticed Alice and Frank. The marauders were sitting at the bar, and Alice, Frank and Cassandra sat a table not far away. Remus and James joined them.

"Yeah, you?" Frank greeted them. James shook hands with Frank.

"What happened?" Remus asked Cassandra as he grabbed his pint of butterbeer.

"She's merely had a cosmetic procedure done. She'll be alright by tomorrow." Alice spoke up for Cassandra, who was grateful for that.

"How do you feel, Cassandra?" James asked.

Cassandra felt flushed. She, along with most of the female population, believed that Remus, James and Sirius were very attractive.

"It hurts a bit, but it's temporary. Thank you, James." Cassandra smiled. She heard and managed to see Lily and Alec join them. Lily asked Cassandra if she needed anything. Cassandra shook her head and felt tension in the air. She knew James wasn't happy about Lily and Alec joining the table.

"Where's Sirius?" Alec asked.

"Chatting up some Ravenclaw. I guess he had enough of Gryffindors this week." James grinned cockily as he intentionally ruffled his hair. Lily sighed; she hated when he did that. Alec went to Rosmerta to buy him and Lily butterbeer. A few minutes later, he came back with two pints and took his seat next to Lily.

"Just so you know, Evans, things won't get awkward. We said we'd be civil." James said out of the blue.

"Call me Lily. I know that, or else we'll have a problem." Lily said calmly. James couldn't be happier with the way things were going.

Alice and Cassandra were talking about a spell which whitens teeth. Alice conjured the spell on Cassandra when they were at the shop. Cassandra wasn't afraid anymore to show her pearly whites.

"Whoa there, Ray Charles!" Cassandra heard Sirius's comment as he joined them.

"Who's Ray Charles?" Frank asked, curious and confused.

"A famous muggle singer. He wears sunglasses constantly and has a wide white smile." Sirius explained. Cassandra chuckled at the comparison.

"Before you ask, she's alright, Sirius." Alice hurried to say.

"You went to the eye-shop, huh?" Sirius got the notion. Cassandra nodded.

"So you wouldn't be able to see me mooning you, right?" He teased her as she tried to hit him in reaction to his silly question. She almost spilled Remus's pint, but luckily she didn't.

"Relax, woman! He obviously isn't mooning you!" James exclaimed, protecting his pint of butterbeer. Lily was laughing at James's outburst. Alec didn't understand what was so funny. He stared at her in perplexity. Deep down, Alec was getting slightly jealous of James but he wouldn't dare share that with anyone.

They spent another hour together and parted ways. The Marauders went to Zonko's joke shop, Alice and Frank went back to the school. Alec left Lily to hang out with some of his friends in Ravenclaw. Lily helped Cassandra around while they went shopping. Lily noticed Cassandra's exhaustion and suggested they head back to the castle. As much as Cassandra loved Hogsmeade, she grew tired. They went back to the school and rested in the common room. When it was time, they had dinner with the rest of the students.

Lily, Remus and Frank spent the rest of the evening doing homework. James and Sirius were in their room. Peter was nowhere to be seen for quite some time. Alice and Cassandra were chatting in front of the fireplace.

 _'This was a good day, and tomorrow will be better'_ , Cassandra thought happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I**

"Please let me put make-up!"

"No."

"Cass, please!"

"No, Lily! I don't want to put make-up!"

This was Lily and Cassandra's first argument of the day. Cassandra's vision improved and she disposed the sunglasses. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped: flawless skin, straight hair, white teeth and no glasses! Now Lily was begging Cassandra to put a bit of make-up on. Alice was on Lily's side; they wanted Cassandra to look perfect.

After their nagging, she gave in. "Fine.", she grumbled. Lily and Alice beamed and quickly got to work.

 **II**

The Marauders, along with Frank, went to eat breakfast. They offered Alec to join them but he declined saying he wanted to sleep in. They took their seats and taking food from the larger trays placed in the center of the table.

"Where are the girls?" Remus asked, staring at the Great Hall entrance. Usually, the girls would be here before they arrived.

"No idea, mate." James asked, not looking up from his plate. Remus looked at James and shook his head – the boy _loved_ his food.

"Oh, there they are." Frank pointed at their direction. James's head popped up. Sirius nonchalantly turned his gaze to the entrance and was immediately hooked. Cassandra was walking to the table and oozed confidence. Flowing, straight reddish-brown hair, full red lips, her blue eyes shining with pride (and no glasses), her face decorated with delicate make-up and porcelain skin. She wore a tight purple t-shirt and a short checkered skirt, accentuating her flat stomach and curves. She had black knee boots. She looked and felt bloody fantastic.

"Sweet Merlin." Sirius whispered under his breath, as he, along with ten other boys was watching her. Remus, James and Frank were equally intrigued. Lily and Alice were right behind her, looking smug. They took their seats and ignored the staring young men.

"Good morning." Remus addressed the girls. Sirius and James were still speechless.

"Alice, Lily, good work." Frank gave them the 'thumbs up'.

"You look great, Cassandra." James piped up.

Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable, but managed to say "I agree with James. People will barely recognize you."

"Thank you all." Cassandra smiled broadly. Why was Sirius awkward with her?

"Glad to see that you're feeling better." Remus said and smiled kindly at her. They ate their breakfast. Cassandra noticed that Remus was too quiet and pale again. James urged him to finish his meal, but he couldn't.

"He has stomach flu." Sirius said before anyone asked. Sirius and James helped Remus up and walk back to the dormitories. Lily looked worried for a minute but Cassandra knew Lily didn't believe Sirius.

After breakfast, Lily found Alec reading in the common room. When he saw her, he stopped.

"Hello, you, how are you? How did you sleep?" Lily asked him and sat next to him.

"I slept well. You?"

"Same. Why didn't you come down for breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry." He answered.

"Thank you for yesterday. For the massage at the spa, for lunch, for the butterbeer." Lily kissed him.

"You're very welcome. What are you plans for the day?"

"I want to finish Professor Binns's assignment, which is due tomorrow. Then I want to start McGonagall's assignment. What are your plans?" She asked.

"I have a few papers on my own to do. Then I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team. It's at 11 o'clock." Alec said.

"I remember you told me yesterday. Good luck!"

"Thanks, babe." They shared a kiss.

 **III**

Cassandra watched them kiss and felt a pang of jealousy. She realized she wanted someone to love her, someone to really get to know her. She also realized that her new look is going to get her new attention. Thomas Ludlow, a cute seventh year Hufflepuff, spotted Cassandra at the Great Hall and asked her out. She didn't refuse. Some of the Gryffindor girls looked at her during breakfast. Some of the boys wanted pluck up the courage to ask her out. Lily saw Alec running back upstairs and James coming down.

"Alec is trying out for the team today. Be gentle, James." Lily gave him a slight warning. James was the team's captain.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"He said the try-outs are today at 11." She elaborated.

"Uh, no Lily, I didn't set the try-outs for today. He got it wrong." He corrected.

Cassandra and Lily caught each other's glance. Why did Alec lie to her?

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no, everything's fine. Thanks." Lily smiled politely at him. James left it at that and left the common room.

"Alec's a bit weird, Lily. Why would he lie about tryouts?" Cassandra pointed out.

"I don't know, but I will get to the bottom of this." Lily assured.

Sunday went by quickly and it was soon evening. Cassandra and Lily haven't seen Remus all day and were worried about him. Lily was also still upset about Alec lying to her. Cassandra was in her room, wiping off the make-up. Lily went to find Alec, in search for answers. She searched the Great Hall, library and common room. She went upstairs to the boys' dorms and found Alec's room. She heard grunting and moaning coming from his room. Lily knew the door wasn't locked. She opened it wide and was stunned at the sight in front of her.

She gasped and yelled "What the hell?!"

 **IV**

Cassandra was in the common room, waiting for Lily to return. Lily wasn't at dinner, which raised questions. She heard someone coming down the boys' stairs and immediately saw Lily crying and running up to her room. James and Cassandra stood up together.

"I'll check on her, don't worry." Cassandra told him and followed Lily. She ran up the stairs and opened the door to their room. She saw Lily sprawled on her bed and sobbing.

"Lils, what happened? Tell me." Cassandra ordered gently.

Lily sat up and hiccupped "I-I went to his room and h-he wasn't alone."

"Who was she?" Cassandra quickly got the picture.

"It's not a _she_." Lily said flatly.

"You're joking."

"I wish I were, Cass. Apparently Alec prefers men and wanted to cover it up for his parents' sake." Lily explained and tried to calm down.

"Good Lord. I knew he was a bit off, but never expected _this_."

"Cass, this remains between us. Nobody can know." Lily enunciated.

"Of course." Cassandra hugged her distraught best friend. Cassandra was relieved that it ended; she put up with him for Lily's sake, but she couldn't stand Alec. Alice came rushing in and Cassandra told her. That night, Lily fell fast asleep, as opposed to Cassandra. She couldn't sleep at all. Cassandra thought about taking a stroll tonight. It was her secret which even Lily didn't know. She looked out the window and saw a full moon. Whenever she wanted to walk in the forests at night, she would use a secret passageway to leave the castle. She got dressed and left the common room. She found the passageway and was grateful that Filch didn't find her.

She was finally outside the castle, gazing at the full moon and Black Lake. She walked by the lake and enjoyed the cool breeze. Her much needed solitude was violated by a low growl. She turned her head and saw a large black dog flashing its teeth at her. She froze. It barked and cocked its head to the castle's direction.

"You want me to go back. Not a chance." Cassandra stubbornly insisted. Its gray eyes narrowed at her.

The dog grabbed her by the jacket's sleeve and pulled it. The dog ceased as it noticed Cassandra wasn't going to give in. The dog sat and cocked its head to the side. Now it didn't look so threatening. She petted his head and scratched his ear. Unfortunately, the dog didn't get a chance to enjoy it because a howl distracted it. It pulled her sleeve again and cocked its head to the school. They heard heavy footsteps and Cassandra pulled out her wand. A tall, brown werewolf appeared and Cassandra screamed. This made the werewolf angry and it went after her. The black dog was fighting the beast off, but it was determined to get Cassandra. She ran as fast as she could, but suddenly she tripped over a rock and fell. Her vision blackened and her eyes closed.

 **V**

Cassandra opened her eyes and looked around. She was at the Hospital Wing. It was morning since it was bright. Her head hurt and so did her left arm.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell happened?" Cassandra knew that voice. Lily. She was livid. She stood at the doorway and approached Cassandra.

"Who told you I was here?" Cassandra croaked.

"James told me. Hagrid and Sirius brought you here last night. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Lily. I like taking walks at night sometimes."

"You could've died! How can you be so reckless?" Lily reprimanded.

"You're right."

"Sirius told Madam Pomfrey that you fell down the stairs. He practically begged Hagrid not to turn you in so you wouldn't receive detention." Lily filled her in.

"I guess I owe him one."

Lily nodded and said "Anyway, I'm off to Charms. I'll give you my notes to copy later. I'll come by lunch. I hope you feel better and Cass, don't do that again." They hugged and she left for her day of classes.

"You're right, you know. You _do_ owe me one." Sirius reached her bed. He looked handsome as always but today he appeared fatigued.

Cassandra looked at him quizzically and he shrugged it off. "Rough night. As a token of your gratitude, you'll let me copy your Potions homework for a week."

"Deal."

"Now, tell me something. What were you doing outside last night?" He asked her.

"I was just taking a moonlit stroll. Hang on, how did you know I was outside?"

Sirius had a quick response. "Hagrid told me. I was in the kitchens when I saw Hagrid carrying you."

It seemed like a reasonable answer, but Cassandra had another question: How did he get to the kitchens undetected?

"So, you and Ludlow, huh?" He casually brought up. Cassandra detected a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"It's just a date." Cassandra was looking forward to it. Then why did she feel the need to explain that to Sirius? Thomas Ludlow was one of the nicest people she knew.

"You'll have the entire male population drooling after you." Sirius smirked.

"I doubt it." Cassandra lowered her head.

"Listen, Cassandra. Let me tell you something. People are starting to take in your outer beauty, but I've been exposed to your inner beauty. It's just as beautiful." Sirius earnestly shared.

Cassandra looked up at him. "Before I changed my looks, people didn't notice me but you did."

"Rather late, I may add." Sirius joked. Cassandra chuckled. Madam Pomfrey approached Cassandra's bed.

"Miss Young. After looking at your tests, you'll be discharged in an hour."

"Thank you." Cassandra thanked her before she left to take care of other patients.

"I'm skipping Charms." Sirius decided.

"For me? You shouldn't!" Cassandra faked a shocked expression.

"Funny. I could use fresh air and so can you." He went on saying. Sirius stayed with her until she was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Alice came by and checked up on Cassandra. She gave Professor Slughorn an excuse to leave class.

"I told him that I have diarrhea and I need to leave quickly every time I feel it coming." Alice told Sirius and Cassandra. They were laughing hysterically after her story.

After she left, Cassandra freshened up in the bathroom. Luckily, Lily brought her clean clothes from her trunk. Cassandra was discharged from the hospital. Sirius took her to the kitchens and introduced her to the elves working there. Cassandra took a ham sandwich and two éclairs. Sirius already had breakfast so he took a banana. They spent the morning by the lake.

She saw a piece of parchment sticking out from his pocket.

"What's that?" Cassandra asked him.

"It's a secret." He grinned at her.

"I can keep secrets."

He pulled it out and explained "It's a map which shows the entire school and the students and staff."

Cassandra motioned him to show her. Sirius took out his wand, pointed it on the map and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map revealed exactly what Sirius had said. She spotted Lily at the library and Thomas Ludlow with his friend, Amos Diggory.

"This is brilliant, Sirius!" Cassandra said, clearly impressed.

"Thank you. Mischief managed." Sirius said and the writing dissolved. Cassandra didn't have a jacket on and she shivered slightly. Sirius quickly removed his and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She was flattered and honored that Sirius was courteous to her.

"Do you usually do that with other girls?" She had to ask.

"Only with those who deserve it." He said, half-joking. Cassandra smiled at him. As he gazed at the view, Cassandra did something odd: she sniffed the jacket and savored the masculine scent.

"Let's head back, it's getting chilly." Sirius said. Cassandra agreed and they headed back to the common room. They saw Lily and Remus studying together. Lily looked up and was thrilled to see Cassandra.

"I'm glad you're alright." She hugged her. As they parted, Lily said that Thomas was looking for her.

"He said he wants to see you at lunch." Lily noted. Sirius sat near Remus.

"Alright." Cassandra said.

They went to their lessons as usual and by lunch, Thomas spotted her and greeted her.

"Lily told me you were injured. Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I feel much better, thanks. So, Lily said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I've arranged a private dinner tonight at the Astronomy tower. I have my ways." Thomas smiled knowingly.

 _'This should be interesting'_ , Cassandra thought.

"Sure. What time should I be there?"

"I'll come to the Gryffindor door at 7 o'clock." Thomas replied. Cassandra nodded and they each went to their table.

"Cassandra, wait!" She turned to see James running to her.

"What happened to Lily last night?" He asked.

"Lily broke up with Alec. It just didn't work out." Cassandra replied.

"It's Alec's bloody loss." James gloated at that. Cassandra couldn't agree more.

"Just be there for as a friend. Get to know her. We've talked about this before." Cassandra reminded him.

"Right, we did. Anyway, enjoy your lunch. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, James." They walked to the Gryffindor table and ate lunch with their friends. _'This is an interesting day so far'_ , Cassandra thought happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I**

Cassandra was excited about her first date. Cassandra finished getting ready and met up with Thomas for their date. She was dressed to kill – a short, red dress and black pumps – much to Thomas's delight. He wore a black and blue checkered shirt and black jeans. She thought it suited his light skin and dirty blond hair. He certainly had his secret ways of getting things done. They went up the stairs of the Astronomy tower and Cassandra saw a beautiful round table with yellow flowers and candles.

"I had two elves prepare dinner." Thomas informed. She thought that this was an exciting start, but she could've never predicted the rest of the date.

While eating, Thomas began telling about himself. But as the elves brought the food, he kept on talking Cassandra's ears off. Cassandra found herself gazing at the stunning view of the forest and lake. She grew more interested in the delicious food as time passed. He bragged about his grades and friends. She never believed that he was _this_ conceited. Cassandra couldn't take it anymore.

"This isn't going to work, Thomas. I'm sorry." Cassandra had made him shut up. Cassandra swiftly got up from her seat and left the tower before he could say anything.

As she ran back to the common room, she tripped and fell. She scraped her knee and winced at the sudden pain.

"Cassandra, why were you running?" Remus was there. He helped her up.

"Thanks. I'm fleeing from a boring date!" She exclaimed. She never thought Thomas Ludlow could be dull but tonight she learned differently.

"Thomas Ludlow. Sirius told me."

"Oh, so Sirius talks about me?" Cassandra wondered.

Remus didn't answer that, but rather changed the topic. "What happened on the date?"

"Walk me back to the common room and I'll tell you."

Remus nodded and walked her back.

 **II**

"She talked to you about it?"

"Yes, Sirius, she said she was bored to death. She left him there in the Astronomy tower."

The Marauders were sitting in their room. Sirius imagined it in his mind and guffawed.

"Ludlow is a pathetic tosser."

"Padfoot, you've barely talked to him." James chuckled at Sirius's comment.

"He's just saying that because of Cassandra." Remus smirked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

" _No_ , I said it because _I_ believe he's an arsehole." Sirius stressed.

"Bullocks!" James protested. Sirius glared at him and stuck out his tongue at James.

"What time is it?" James asked.

"8:30, why?" Peter piped up.

"Shit! I have rounds with Lily. Someone called in sick, so we're replacing him. Got to go." James got up quickly from his bed and hurried to the door.

"Send Mrs. Potter my love!" Sirius yelled jokingly. James flipped the bird and closed the door. James was still trying to behave himself for her. He wasn't playing pranks anymore, didn't tease any students and didn't ask Lily out. He went down the stairs and saw that Lily was waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

James nodded.

"Let's go."

They left to start their one-hour round. They patrolled the first floor.

"I heard you broke up with Alec."

"Yes, I did."

"Care to share why?"

"It didn't work out. He wasn't who I thought he was." She said.

"It's his loss." He said, looking at her. Lily smiled at him.

"I haven't seen a prank in a while." She said out of the blue.

"Well, I uh, haven't given them much thought."

"It's a shame. Some of them were actually hilarious." Lily admitted.

James's eyebrows rose in shock. "A compliment from Lily Evans. I'm stunned!"

Lily chuckled and hit his arm playfully. "If I see a prank, let's just say I won't hurry to report it to the teachers. Just one condition: it has to be _really_ good." Lily said.

James's eyes twinkled with delight; he was exuberant about Lily's sudden change of regard in rules.

"Don't worry. They'll be the best, just for you." He grinned at her. As time went by, Lily and James discovered new information about each other and joked around. James definitely considered this good progress.

 **III**

At the next morning, Cassandra was in for a surprise. Lily woke up earlier than usual and saw a pile of presents at a corner in the common room. _'It's not Christmas'_ , Lily had a silly thought. She saw that they were addressed to Cassandra. Lily was impressed; Cassandra had suitors waiting in line overnight. Lily scooped up the presents in her arms and went upstairs to their room.

"Cass, wake up! You won't believe this!"

"What?" Cassandra croaked. She woke up and opened her tired eyes. Several presents were on her bed.

"Some guys fancy you, and may I add, some shaggable lads." Lily giggled. Cassandra focused her attention on the gifts. She was flattered they began to notice her but was annoyed at their shallowness. In her mind, it was ridiculous that just because she changed a few things about herself that now people treated her adequately. The gifts were from Derek Flaherty, Ewan Daugherty, and Fred Valentine. They were all shaggable, indeed, but a different thing drew her attention: a letter. She had no idea who it was from, but by looking at the handwriting, she knew it was a boy.

'Cassandra,

After seeing the loads of presents you got, I'm assuming I'm not the only one who noticed your sudden metamorphosis. Yes, I know it's a muggle term but it's the right one to describe your change. I don't have a problem with a challenge; I know this one is worth fighting for. Your incredible image resonates through my mind. I can't get you out of my mind. I know this letter might embarrass you, but I had to tell you how I feel.

If you wish to write back, put the note in the pink jar (on top of the fireplace) in the common room.

Padfoot'

"Who's Padfoot?" Alice asked, making Cassandra and Lily jump. They didn't know she was awake.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Lily asked her. Alice shook her head.

"I've no idea who Padfoot is." Cassandra answered.

"I think I've heard the name before, not sure when." Lily said, equally curious. Cassandra felt overwhelmed by the sudden attention, but she felt this makeover would boost her confidence, and it indeed did so. She wasn't the 'four-eyed freak' anymore. Cassandra folded the letter and placed it in her trunk. They got ready for another day of classes.

They went downstairs to the common room and were greeted by the Marauders.

"Morning, ladies!" Sirius's low voice boomed. He looked cheerful this morning. James was tired since he knew today was going to be a long one.

"Lily, before you say anything, I remember we have a meeting with the Prefects." James said.

"Good morning to you too, James." Lily said curtly.

"I'm sorry. Good morning, Lily." James smiled apologetically. Lily smiled back at him, feeling the same pressure as he felt about being Heads. Ewan Daugherty, one of the boys who gave Cassandra a gift, smiled at her. Cassandra smiled back at him.

"He's gorgeous!" Alice whispered excitedly in her ear. Alice was right; Ewan had brown hair and dark eyes, but what really attracted the girls was his wide smile.

"Do you want to walk with me to breakfast, Cassandra?" Cassandra heard Sirius ask her.

She turned to him and said "Sure, I'd like that. We're all walking together anyway."

They were the first on their way to the Great Hall. A few Hufflepuff boys gazed at Cassandra as they walked. Sirius could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Looks like you've got other admirers." He cracked a smile.

"It's a bit awkward, really." Cassandra said quietly.

"I can imagine how you must be feeling. Since I've hit puberty, I always get this kind of attention. Sometimes things got really weird." Sirius said and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cassandra asked with a glow in her eyes.

"I remembered this one morning that I went to the common room and saw five bras hanging on the fireplace which wasn't on at the time. On the cups, the girls wrote really silly things." Sirius said, clearly humored by the story.

"What did they write?" She asked. She was interested to know the rest.

"One wrote 'Shag me, Sirius!', another one wrote 'Marry me!' and other things." He replied.

"I didn't put mine up there." Cassandra giggled. Sirius threw his head back with laughter. He had a bark-like laugh.

"I knew who they were, and mind you, I've never laid a hand on them. Besides, you seem a bit shy for that kind of stuff." Sirius added.

"What kind of stuff?" She innocently asked. They stopped at the stop of a staircase which led to the dining hall.

He came closer to her and said softly "The kinky stuff."

She could smell his mint toothpaste and the familiar masculine fragrance. She noticed slight stubble on his face and looked deep into his gray eyes. She felt her face warm up and drifted away from him. He chuckled softly at her embarrassment.

"Let's go and eat, I'm hungry." She managed to say after taking a deep breath.

 **IV**

The others joined them and they ate together. Alice brought a Witch Weekly magazine and flipped through it during breakfast. She stopped at a certain page and filled in the quiz.

"Which quiz is it?" Lily asked.

"'What's your ideal first date'?" Alice read the title.

"I want to do the quiz." Cassandra eagerly said. Alice asked her questions, added up the numbers and received an answer.

"Your ideal first date is a romantic dinner." Alice said. The girls looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"Your date with Thomas was rubbish!" Lily chortled. Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"What was _so_ terrible?" Sirius asked her.

"He just kept talking about himself. Just talking, talking and talking some more." Cassandra replied.

"Being a conceited prat. He should've let her talk too." Lily added. James was listening to the conversation. Remus enjoyed Sirius and James's reactions to the girls' discussion.

"Hey, Cassandra." She turned to the direction where she heard the voice. She found out that Ewan was addressing her.

"Hi, Ewan. H-how are you?" She smiled at him.

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Chilly morning." Cassandra said. He nodded.

"Did you like the chocolates I gave you?"

Cassandra hadn't had the chance to open her presents, but she went along. "Yes, I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around." Ewan smiled at her and went to sit with his friends.

Alice squealed and grabbed Cassandra's arm enthusiastically. Cassandra and Lily giggled. James rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius.

"Git." Sirius muttered under his breath. He was never fond of Ewan and never will be either.

They had double Transfigurations and then a single period of Charms. During Charms, Neal was eyeing Cassandra and Remus noticed this.

"I'm guessing another 'git' is going to try." Remus whispered to Sirius. Sirius looked at Cassandra and knew exactly what Remus meant. Sirius kept his eye on him. After class, Cassandra was the last to leave the classroom. Neal waited for her outside.

"Hello, Cassandra."

"What do you want?" She asked brusquely. She couldn't stand the sight of him. He hasn't teased her for some time, but his presence bothered her.

He came closer to her. "Well, I wanted to apologize for being an arse. I was still mad at what happened between us."

"Nothing happened. You can't help but being an arse." Cassandra felt the courage build up in her.

Neal blocked her way out by putting his hand up and placing them on the wall. "Listen to me. You know I've fancied you forever and when you turned me down, I went mental. I want us to try again." He said slightly hostile.

"Leave me alone." Cassandra was starting to feel scared.

He held her face with his left hand – his thumb and finger came closer causing her lips to purse.

"I won't leave you alone. I want you for myself. I dumped that Marissa whore for you."

"Well, that just shows how much you respect girls." Neal turned around and saw Sirius, who was talking to him.

"Black to the rescue." Neal snorted.

"Cassandra told you to leave her alone." Sirius said, coming closer to them.

"Fuck off, Black. This doesn't concern you." Neal harshly sneered at him. Cassandra looked at Sirius with pleading eyes. Neal finally let go of her face.

"She's my friend so it does concern me." Sirius said. Neal pushed Sirius.

"Sirius! Are you alright?" She asked him.

"What the hell are you asking him that?! He's never even looked at you until now!" Neal angrily exclaimed.

"You're wrong - He has noticed me – at least he wasn't mean to me." Cassandra said to him and ran to Sirius.

Sirius was angry at Neal, for forcing himself on Cassandra and for pushing him. Sirius pushed Neal, which exacerbated the situation into a physical fight. Cassandra knew she couldn't break the two strong boys apart, so she ran to call James, Peter and Remus for their help. They saw her distress and came running to help Sirius. Neal had a black eye and a broken rib. Sirius had a few scratches and two purple marks. Professor McGonagall was around the corner and saw the injured boys.

"What happened? Tell me now." She sternly said. Cassandra told her everything. The elder witch ordered them to go to the Hospital Wing and assigned them detention for four days. Another she did was take off 20 points to Gryffindor.

"I thought it would be worse." Sirius tried to laugh about it. They led Sirius and Neal to Madam Pomfrey. As they arrived, Madam Pomfrey started taking care of them quickly. Cassandra was amazed at Sirius for defending her wishes and honor. Furthermore, she was furious at Neal and told him that she would never forgive or talk to him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I**

Cassandra, Lily and Alice visited Sirius in the evening. Cassandra came with a box of chocolates as a token of her gratitude.

"Thank you again." She said softly to him.

"You're welcome, the prat deserved it. Pomfrey said I can go." He said. They waited for Sirius and along with him, walked together back to the common room. Remus and Cassandra helped Sirius with what he missed in today's classes. Alec was in the common room as well, but he and Lily aren't on speaking terms.

Out of the blue, James walked over to Alec and said "You made the biggest mistake of your life, breaking up with Lily. She's incredible and you won't find another girl like her."

Lily approached James and pulled him away, back to where they were sitting.

"James, that was very sweet but we both decided to break it off. We wanted different things." Lily couldn't have said it better.

"I know. I just had to tell him, that's all. So, you thought that was sweet?" James asked and grinned.

Lily shook her head in disbelief and mumbled "I shouldn't have inflated your already huge ego."

James chuckled. He checked the clock nearby the portrait door and knew it was time for the meeting.

"Lily, we have to go." He told her. She nodded and they got up to leave for the meeting. She appreciated his swift change of character: from being immature to a responsible young man.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was busy writing a letter to her admirer.

'Padfoot,

Firstly, thanks for your kind words. Secondly, I don't know anything about you except that you're a Gryffindor. I would like to think you're from my class, or at least a sixth year. I know you're not Neal because I'd recognize your handwriting. Lily thinks I should ignore your letter but it certainly got my attention. The last few days were very interesting; you'd probably think I'm crazy. Two of my classmates, Neal and Sirius, fought after Charms because of me. Neal was trying to pull me and Sirius was there for me.

How were the first days of school for you? What would you like to share about yourself?

Cassandra'

She folded the parchment and placed it in the jar, as Padfoot told her to do. Sirius saw her place the note and smiled. He wanted the common room to be empty so he could fetch the letter. However, that would have to wait till after detention.

 **II**

After detention, Sirius was relieved to find the common room empty. He took the letter out from the jar and folded it in his pocket. No one knew about the letters, not even his best friends. He saw Ewan and Cassandra walk in together. _'He's quick, the ugly little ferret'_ , he thought, annoyed. To his surprise, Ewan didn't try to dive in a kiss. Surely she's kissed a bloke, right? That question intrigued Sirius as he saw her laugh with Ewan. He didn't want Ewan to be her first kiss, if that's the case. He looked at her luscious lips and wondered what it would feel like to kiss them.

Her slender figure turned heads, including Sirius's. He had known her as Lily's quiet friend and recently she has been more than that. She wasn't like the other girls at school –he knew that from the first time he saw her. Once he got to know her, he saw a different side to her: opinionated, loyal, loves to laugh. He knew things would change once she opened up; he knew other boys would notice her. He was used to picking up girls from a line and doing whatever he pleases with them. Cassandra's coy personality showed him a different way to behave: to woo a girl, to make her laugh, to support her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was starting to change him. He took the letter out from his pocket, opened and read it. He dwelled on each word and didn't hear Cassandra calling his name.

"Sirius!"

He finally looked up at them. "Hmm? Oh, hey you two!" Sirius exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you holding?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh this? It's just a note to remind me that detention ends in three days." Sirius lied and slipped the note into his pocket.

"Oh, okay then. Well, Ewan- " She turned back to talk to him. Sirius didn't hear their conversation. He went upstairs to his room to reply to Cassandra's letter.

'Cassandra,

The first days of school were crazy for me too. My one of my best friend drives me crazy about his girl problems. Another one is constantly sick and the third one practically worships me. I won't get into details, but let's just say I'm a pretty busy lad. I have a younger brother who isn't in Gryffindor. Unfortunately, we're not on good terms. My favorite color is blue; I mention it because girls usually ask that question. I've never taken out a girl on an actual date. It was more like a pint at the Three Broomsticks. I'd like to take you out some time and not just for Butterbeer, that is, if you'd like to.

Padfoot'

He put his quill back, folded the parchment and went downstairs to place the letter. He was beginning to like this 'secret letters adventure'. He couldn't wait for another letter from her.

 **III**

Cassandra came back downstairs and opened the pink jar: a letter was inside. She pulled it out and closed the jar. She went upstairs to read it.

"Another letter from him?" Lily asked. Cassandra nodded and finished reading it.

"He has three best friends and a younger brother." Cassandra informed her.

"Is he on the Quidditch team?" Alice asked while brushing her hair.

"I don't know, he hasn't said." Cassandra replied and folded the letter. It could be someone from her year; she knew boys who have a younger brother. Why the name _Padfoot_? Surely it has a deeper meaning. She pondered about it while she brushed her teeth. She also thought about Ewan. He sat next to her during dinner and they talked. He was an excellent Quidditch player, hence his muscular figure. Cassandra noticed girls swooning over him, but he was focused on _her_. They planned to go out on their next Hogsmeade trip, which was in three weeks.

"Cass? Hello?" She heard Alice call her name.

"Huh?" She looked at Alice.

Alice chuckled and said "You were so out of it. I called your name a couple of times. Anyway, I heard Ewan asked you out. Are you excited?"

"Actually, I am. I'm also a little nervous." Cassandra said while brushing her hair.

"Lily and James are going to plan a Halloween Dance for 5th to 7th years. Do you think he'll ask you to be his date?"

"Alice, I honestly don't know!" Cassandra laughed.

"He'd better. However, don't worry if he doesn't. I'm sure some boys will ask you. I know Frank's friend, Trevor, might. He fancies you a bit."

This was news to Cassandra; boys were considering her as a date. Trevor was nice but didn't tickle Cassandra's fancy. She noticed that Sirius was watching her in the common room, when she talked with Ewan, but didn't dwell on it. Another thought crossed her mind: What if Ewan asks Cassandra to be his date for the Halloween dance? What if Padfoot does? Furthermore, would she ever discover who he is? She knows one thing for sure: she has to let the situation unfold and progress.

She suddenly realized she forgot her Potions book in the common room. She went downstairs to get it and saw Sirius sitting by the fireplace. She found her book on one of the tables and grabbed it. Then, she took a seat next to Sirius.

"Hey. How was detention?" Cassandra asked softly. He turned to her and smiled.

"My four day detention is set with Hagrid so it's not so bad. So, you and Ewan." Sirius said.

"So perceptive." Cassandra chuckled.

"Care to share? We're mates, right?" Sirius asked her with a hint of delight in his eyes.

"Yes, we are. Anyway, Ewan asked me out tonight to go with him to Hogsmeade. I fancy him, Sirius, and I know he likes me." Cassandra replied. She could tell that he didn't like her answer.

"I'm going to say this once: stay away from Ewan. He's no good, Cassandra." Sirius warned her.

Cassandra scoffed in disbelief. "Why would you say that? I really want to know."

"He's just no _good_ , take my word for it and don't go out with him." He emphasized again.

"I see what this is about. You're jealous." Cassandra's hidden fiery temper emerged.

Sirius snorted and asked "Jealous of what, exactly?"

"Jealous that I'm getting more attention than you. I don't see any girl clinging on you anymore."

"Oh, so you've been watching me? Are you suddenly stalking me?"

"This conversation just got more awkward. I'm not stalking you. Like you've said before, we're friends and friends notice changes in each other. I've finally opened up and boys are actually looking at me. Why try to ruin that for me?"

Sirius sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and said "You right, I'll stay out of your way. Remember this: I want what's best for you. You deserve the best."

Cassandra's expression softened; she thought he would argue his way out, but was surprised he didn't. She hugged him and thanked him. He knew she was on the verge of making a terrible mistake. The best thing he could do was to put on a happy face and support her. Inside, he was disappointed and devastated. He felt incredibly stupid for not confessing about his pen-name; maybe that could've made Cassandra change her mind about Ewan. He just hoped that Ewan wouldn't break her heart.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tension and the Truth

Chapter 7

 **Sirifoy here! Thank you very much for reading, reviewing, and following my story! I'm glad that so many people enjoy reading my work. Here's a new chapter!**

 **I**

A week has passed since Ewan first flirted with Cassandra and they decided to take things slow. Ewan was a true gentleman and didn't cross any lines. As Sirius promised, he didn't interfere. Cassandra noticed that Padfoot stopped sending letters. She was taken aback by first since only a few people knew she was dating Ewan, so she thought maybe Padfoot would write to her anyway. However, he didn't so he must have known.

One late night, Lily gave Cassandra permission to use the prefects' bathtub. She gathered two towels and clean clothes, and went to bathe in the large bathtub. As she arrived, she closed the door behind her and gazed in awe at the colorful glass windows and large white tub. The tub had several faucets which produced colorful soap and water. She peeled off her clothes and entered the lukewarm water. She enjoyed her relaxing bath and took no notice of someone entering the bathroom.

She had her eyes closed when someone placed their hands on her eyes and whispered haughtily "Guess who?"

She screamed and slapped the hands away. She opened her eyes and swiftly turned around to see Sirius grinning at her. His bare chest was exposed and his lower half covered with a dark blue towel.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, trying to cover any trace of her breasts with soap.

"It's not like I haven't seen boobs before." He smirked at her. Her eyes scanned his body and detected a slight bulge down there.

"Like what you see? Bet Ewan doesn't look like this." His smirk deepened. Cassandra's face turned red and not from the heat of the water.

"For your information, Ewan and I haven't been intimate yet." Cassandra harrumphed.

"I thought sweet Cassandra Young doesn't talk about those things."

"You brought it up." She replied curtly.

"James said I could use the bathtub today." Sirius changed the subject.

"Lily said _I_ could today. I have no plans on getting out soon."

"And I'm not stepping down. So, move, we'll share the tub."

"Don't you dare." She growled lowly. Sirius was about to open his towel and get in, and she groaned.

"Alright, damn it, I'll leave! So damn pushy." Cassandra muttered as Sirius kindly turned around so she could step out of the tub and cover herself.

" _Now_ you have the bloody decency, after nearly exposing yourself!" She shouted disbelievingly.

"I made you swear three times. I should get a medal for this." Sirius gloated. Cassandra muttered something about him being a selfish prince, which made Sirius laugh.

"I offered to share the tub, so I'm hardly selfish. So tell me something interesting, and not about Daugherty." Sirius commented as he was about to take off his towel.

"Oh, Gods." Cassandra groaned as she turned around, her back facing to him. She heard a splash and Sirius sighing. She was talking to one of the most sought boys in school, in a _tub_.

"The water's great. So, you were saying?"

Cassandra turned back, facing him. "Would you believe that I saw a werewolf about two weeks ago?" She asked him out of the blue. She gazed at his dark wet curls and his developed chest which a few hairs sprouted on it.

Sirius was silent; he had no idea that she remembered that night.

"Really? I never imagined that there were werewolves around here." Sirius faked a shocked response, but Cassandra didn't take notice of this.

"Yes and I came across a huge dog. Its eyes were so very familiar." She added. Sirius hoped she wouldn't continue talking about that night; she mustn't know what _really_ happened.

"Anyway, I should get going. We have Flitwick's paper to write." Cassandra left the bathroom. At first she felt embarrassed and uncomfortable seeing Sirius in the bathtub but when they spoke, he made her feel comfortable in an instant. On the other hand, Ewan was fun, sensitive and kind. However, they've underwent awkward moments. _'Who am I kidding? Why am I comparing the two?',_ she wondered. She quickly reached a conclusion: she was thinking about Sirius because she just saw him and that's it.

 **II**

"You let Sirius use the bathtub today?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yes, why?" James didn't understand why she was surprised. They were sitting together in the common room.

"I told Cassandra she could use it tonight." She replied.

"I guess they're both in for an interesting night." James grinned at her. Lily thought about this and laughed.

"Listen, Lily, about the Halloween dance. I know it's in about a month from now, but I have to ask."

"What is it, James?"

He felt a chill inside when he heard her say his name. "I know there might be a chance you'd slap me, or hex me, but –"

"Spit it out!"

"Will you be my date?" He blurted out. James Potter, nervous? This was a first for him.

It took some time for Lily to answer, but she nodded. "Yes, James. I'll be your date for the dance." She said.

James couldn't be more thrilled. "You won't regret this. I promise." He grinned at her.

"I know I won't." Lily giggled and kissed his cheek. James's eyes widened at the sudden gesture and stared at her.

"Good god." He said softly.

 **III**

"And then, she kissed my cheek!" James excitedly told his friends. They were in their room, getting ready for bed.

"That's incredible, Prongsie pal!" Sirius cheered.

"That's progress all right." Remus mused after he exited the bathroom. Peter rushed in and closed the door behind him.

"You reckon he's alright?" Sirius spoke about Peter. Recently, Peter slightly drifted away from them. James shrugged.

"He doesn't talk much anymore." Sirius went on.

"He's not usually loquacious." Remus pointed out.

"Oh you know what I mean." Sirius remarked.

"How was your bath, mate?" James asked Sirius. Remus was confused, so Sirius filled him in.

"Cassandra was in the bathtub and I caught a rare and teensy weensy glimpse of her figure. I offered to share the bathtub." Sirius guffawed.

"I bet that scared her off." Remus teased and Sirius tackled him on the floor. They hit each other playfully and James stopped them.

"When are you lads going to get dates?" James reminded them.

Sirius and Remus got up from the floor.

"I thought I'd take Cassandra, but she's going with Daugherty." Sirius muttered the last bit.

"Hey, that happened a long time ago. Put it to rest." Remus soothed him. That's just the thing: Sirius couldn't and wouldn't put the past behind him. He loathed Ewan because of what happened in their fifth year. He tried his best not to show it.

"I'll ask Patricia tomorrow. If not her, then Robin or Linda. I'm not worried about that, mate." Sirius grinned at James.

Remus shook his head and chuckled; Sirius had most of the female population at his feet and didn't worry about a date. Remus, on the other hand, had less experience with the opposite sex. He thought of asking Georgina Whitfeld from Ravenclaw.

"She's one hot bird! I know her. Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Sirius offered.

"Just ask her if she has a date. If she doesn't, I'll ask her myself." Remus said.

"Oooo, you're bold, Moony! I like it!" James said as he clapped Remus on the back.

"That's settles it. Well, I'm off to bed. Night, lads." Sirius got into his bed and pulled the covers over him. Remus and James did the same. Peter opened the bathroom door and saw that the room was dark. He got into his bed as well.

 **IV**

During the following weeks Sirius and Cassandra grew closer as friends, much to Ewan's dismay. Ewan asked Cassandra to be his date for the dance and she said yes. Remus plucked up the courage to ask Georgina and to everyone's surprise, she agreed to go with him. Sirius asked Patricia, a gorgeous ravened hair Gryffindor, and she nodded enthusiastically. A week before the dance, they had a trip to Hogsmeade. It was the perfect opportunity to clear their minds and buy costumes. The girls went to a shop which sold few very muggle costumes. Cassandra found a sexy pirate costume, Lily grabbed a nurse costume and Alice decided to go as an elf. They tried them on and were pleased with their choices. They paid the clerk and went to the Three Broomsticks. They sat with the Marauders around a round table.

"Lily, I bought a skeleton costume. Is that alright?" James asked her.

"Yes. It fits with mine." Lily smiled. Frank and Alice wanted to go to the dance as a pair of elves. Cassandra couldn't care less if her costume matches with Ewan's or not; she was thrilled that she was his date. She knew that Sirius asked Patricia and she didn't care about that either, at least that's what she told herself. She knew Patricia had a reputation in Gryffindor.

"I got a wicked costume, but I'm telling you lot what it is." Sirius said.

"What's Patricia going as?" Alice asked him. Sirius shrugged and drank his Butterbeer.

Georgina joined Remus at the table. He was glowing with joy and pride. She grew to like him after he asked her to be his date. They were officially an item, much to many people's surprise. Cassandra finished her drink and left to meet up with Ewan. Sirius's bubbly personality quickly switched into a quiet, introverted one. He would never approve their relationship; he wanted her for himself.

After a wonderful date, Cassandra and Ewan returned to the castle. His room was vacant and they were kissing on his bed. Suddenly she felt his hands wander to her chest. She pulled away his hands, which caused him to stop kissing her.

Ewan groaned. "What's wrong now?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm not ready, Ewan."

"You've been saying that for two weeks. I've been very patient, you know that."

"I know."

"Look I know this is very new to you, but I really like you. I want us to take it up a notch. What do you say?"

"Not now, Ewan, sorry."

He was frustrated and upset. Cassandra had an idea.

"How about after the dance?" Cassandra smiled. Ewan's face softened and he hugged her.

He parted from her and said "Sure, after the dance."

 **V**

On the next day, Lily and Cassandra studied in the common room. Sirius and Remus were playing Exploding Snap, a card game. James came down after taking a shower.

"Hey, Padfoot, who's leading?" He asked his friends.

Cassandra's ears perked up and turned around to face the boys. _Padfoot?_ _Who in Earth is he?_

She saw that Sirius muttered "shut up" to James, so she got her answer.

"You're Padfoot?" Cassandra asked Sirius. This made Lily turn around as well.

"Yes. I was the one who wrote you letters." He answered.

"And tell me, what was the purpose of the letters? To prove something to your friends?" Cassandra angrily asked him.

"What letters?" James asked Sirius.

"No, Cassandra, it wasn't like that. I meant every word I wrote in those letters. You've changed me and my view on things. I'm drawn to you. You made me appreciate the smaller things in life and respect girls. What I'm trying to say is that I fancy you." Sirius shared. Remus, James and Lily were very quiet, watching Sirius and Cassandra intently.

"What? You fancy me? That's not possible!" Cassandra denied.

"It is possible! You don't control my feelings."

"You date drop dead gorgeous girls, and I'm not like that."

"You're a lot prettier than any girl I've dated and\or shagged. I was just too shallow to notice until recently." Sirius said sincerely.

"Sirius, I'm happy with Ewan. He listens to me and he doesn't have a reputation in school."

"Oh, so _that's_ what's bothering you. Well, I haven't pulled a single girl since we came back to school."

Cassandra saw that Remus nodded in agreement.

"Why do you hate Ewan?" Cassandra wondered.

"He's a foul git. He's not who he says he is." Sirius muttered and ran upstairs to his room. James followed him, leaving Remus with Lily and Cassandra.

"I can't believe it." Lily said, shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" Cassandra asked Remus.

"He'll kill me if he found out that I told you, but this has gone far enough." Remus said.

"Go on." She urged.

"During fifth year, Sirius fell for a sixth year. Her name was Celeste. They went out for a few months until he found her and Ewan in one of the broom cupboards. It destroyed him. What's why he told you to stay away from Ewan. He might hurt you, Cassandra. I know in my heart that Sirius is fiercely loyal and would never hurt you." Remus told her.

"How in Merlin's name was she supposed to know all of this?" Lily asked incredulously. Cassandra was still letting the new information sink in.

"Cassandra? Are you alright?" Remus asked her.

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm fine!" Cassandra exclaimed. Lily shot a curious look at her, which made Cassandra reflect on what she has said.

"I'm sorry, Remus, for shouting at you."

"No worries, Cassandra."

"I never knew he even had a girlfriend. I thought he wasn't the type."

"After that, he refused to commit to one girl. He thinks and knows that you won't hurt him like Celeste did."

"Why did he write those letters then?"

"I had no idea that he wrote to you. You'd have to talk to him about that. I'm sorry, but I really must go." Remus said and with that, he went upstairs to check up on Sirius.

"Why me, Lily? Everything's finally working out the way I wanted. Why did he have to write those letters?" Cassandra was upset. Lily hugged Cassandra tightly as she cried.

"Lily, I need to talk to Cassandra alone please." She heard someone address her. Lily released Cassandra and saw it was Sirius. Lily nodded and glanced at Cassandra, who nodded at her. Lily went upstairs to her room.

Cassandra wiped her tears as he invited her to sit down.

"I shouldn't have left abruptly like that, but I'm going to murder Remus for telling you the whole story. I sent you letters because that's the only way I felt free to talk to you. You make me feel like a shy boy again. Besides, I thought it was more romantic that way." Sirius shared.

"Why couldn't you tell me about Celeste?"

"She broke my heart, smashed it into a thousand pieces. If everyone knew about that, they'd think I'm a sap."

"I disagree. I wouldn't think you're a sap."

"I vowed myself never to do that again, until I got to know you better. You have a sweet and true nature. Please, just dump Daugherty's arse and go out on a date with me. I'll be so good for you." Sirius's soft gray eyes pleaded.

He was attempting to woo her and pleading; she never thought she'd see that day. He could have almost any girl at school and he wanted _her_. She was torn: she wanted to discover a new path with Sirius and yet she adored Ewan.

"Sirius, for two years I saw you break so many girls' hearts that I lost count. I comforted literally half a dozen girls and even _that's_ a lot. Why am I different? Why the sudden affection?"

"I just feel it in my heart. Every time I see you, my heart soars. Please, just think about what I've said."

"I have. Sirius, I'm staying with Ewan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **I**

It was the worst week Cassandra ever had in Hogwarts. Ever since she turned Sirius down, she moped around. It was a battle between her head and heart, and this time her head won; she decided to continue with Ewan. Sure, Sirius was damn handsome but his reputation scared her. He was hilarious, clever, kind and deep down a true gentleman. She dreamed about their incident in the prefects' bathroom frequently. She pictured his lips on hers and shuddered; she knew Ewan didn't make her react like that.

Sirius had cut all ties with her; he refused to talk to her after she refused to break up with Ewan. His ego was injured – How dare did she say no to him? This was a first for him. His heart was suffering – he truly had feelings for her. He too thought about the bathroom incident and became aroused imagining her figure under the bubbles. During the week he talked to Patricia, his date to the dance, and told her that he can't take her. She slapped him and screamed furiously at him. He honestly didn't give a rat's arse about a dance anymore. All he cared about was Cassandra and her happiness.

 **II**

It was October 30th, a day before the dance. It was the end of another school day when Cassandra, Lily and Remus decided to study together in the library. Cassandra went back to her room to bring another bottle of ink. She went down the changing staircases and was on her way to the library. During one of the corridors, she heard a girl giggling loudly. She thought Sirius was already over her and that _he_ was the one in the cupboard, but was very wrong. She ignored it and took a few steps forward. That changed when she heard the girl moan a certain name.

"Oh, Ewan."

Cassandra froze. She knew exactly where that noise came from. A broom cupboard was nearby. She felt an inexplicable urge to open the door. She opened it to reveal Ewan and a red haired girl entwined. They were half naked and panting. They stared at Cassandra in pure horror and the girl screamed. Cassandra was stunned

"You dimwitted, stinking arsehole. You're not taking me to the dance. We're over. Don't come near me." Cassandra snarled in fury.

"Wait, Cassandra! I'm sorry!"

Ewan quickly put on his shirt and ran after Cassandra. He grabbed her arm in an attempt to explain himself. She turned to him and slapped his cheek roughly, sending him down to the floor.

"I told you not to come near me. I wanted us to have sex after the dance and you couldn't wait. You pathetic pig." Cassandra sneered at him and ran to the library.

She found Lily and Remus with their books and parchment ready. She ran to them and sat down quickly. Remus and Lily looked at her quizzically.

"Fancied a quick snog with Ewan?" Lily laughed. Cassandra shook her head.

"You're far from it. I broke up with the bastard."

Lily gasped. "What happened?" She asked. Cassandra knew Remus wanted to know as well.

"I caught him in one of the cupboards with a girl. For some reason, I'm not upset as I should be." She answered.

"Son of a –"

"Lily!" Cassandra was appalled; she wasn't used to Lily swearing.

"Sorry. Sirius was right about him. Ewan's a git." Lily added.

"Are you going to talk to Sirius?" Remus asked Cassandra. She shrugged – she honestly didn't know what to do. Deep down, she fancied him but wouldn't admit it quickly. During the last few weeks, she learned to stand up for herself and trust others. She changed drastically and embraced those changes. Her old self would have never believed that she would be wooed by guys. She knew he glanced her way several times, but never approached her after their last conversation.

After a while, Remus took a look at his watch and told the girls that he had to leave. He packed up his equipment, placed books back on the shelves and left.

Cassandra changed the subject. "So, you and James. He's your date."

Lily looked up from her book and replied "And?"

"Do you think it'll turn to be something more than that?"

Lily closed the book and said "You know what? If it does, I won't stop it from happening."

Cassandra looked at her, shocked. Her mouth was agape. Where was the hatred Lily had for James? Apparently, it dissolved when he proved to be mature, kind and responsible. She and James grew closer as they filled their Heads duties.

"You haven't told me you felt this way about him. Hell is literally freezing." Cassandra said quietly.

Lily chuckled at the reference and said "I always thought he was dashing but I oppressed that thought. Don't say anything to anyone."

"Who would I possibly tell?" Cassandra asked jokingly. Lily laughed and pulled her into a hug.

After a while, she let her go and asked "So, are you going dateless?"

"Yes, and I really don't mind." Cassandra answered.

"I'm sure you want a drama-free night." Lily giggled. Cassandra smiled and nodded. They studied together about an hour and left the library.

 **III**

On the next day, classes were as usual. The older students were excited about the dance and it was harder for the professors to make them focus on the lessons. The students counted the hours to the end of the lessons.

At the end of the day, Lily, Cassandra and Alice sat by the lake.

"Frank wants us to be alone after the dance." Alice shared shyly.

"Oooo, how romantic!" Lily gushed.

"Sounds interesting…it's about time!" Cassandra smirked. Alice gasped and smacked Cassandra's arm.

"I tell you, you did a smart thing breaking up with Ewan." Lily changed the topic.

"What?! Cass, you didn't tell me!" Alice harrumphed.

"Well, you were busy with Frank!" Cassandra defended herself. It took Alice a few minutes to respond, but she finally did.

"Fine. You win." Alice meekly said while playing with her dark brown hair. Lily and Cassandra chuckled at her response.

"What time is the dance?" Cassandra asked.

"We have to be there at 7:30. Dinner is at 6, so we have to eat quickly and get ready." Lily replied as she got up from the ground.

"Crap, I need my beauty sleep!" Alice exclaimed worriedly.

"Like _you_ need a beauty sleep. Some girls…" Cassandra commented. Alice and Cassandra got up and joined Lily back to the castle. Alice and Cassandra spent the afternoon resting, as Lily was with James. They were alone in his room. He lay on his bed as she rested her head on his chest. This would be a very surprising sight if someone were to see them. No one knew this, but since he asked her out to the dance, a relationship between them developed. This remained a secret for about three weeks.

"Lily, when is the right time to tell our friends?"

"At the dance, I promise. You know me." James nodded at her comment. She wanted to be sure that their relationship was stable enough and only then go public.

"How's Sirius?" She asked him.

"He misses her, no doubt about that. He blew off Patricia for her."

"He's heartbroken, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's also angry at Ewan."

"I can imagine." Lily said. She glanced at the clock on the wall: 5:30.

"I better get going. I'll see you later." Lily said before kissing James. She got up from his bed and left his room. He grinned to himself; in his eyes, he was the luckiest man in the world.

Lily ran back to her room to wake up her friends. Alice was easier to wake up then Cassandra.

After a few minutes, Cassandra groaned.

"Cass, you dreaming about Sirius again?" Alice snickered.

"Shut up." Cassandra muttered as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Lily was already in the shower; she wanted an advantage to shower first. Alice and Cassandra dressed appropriately for dinner and waited for Lily. She got out of the shower and wore clean clothes. They left to eat dinner. Cassandra looked around and noticed that Sirius wasn't there. She saw Ewan sporting an ice bag on his bruised cheek and felt proud – she showed him. Lily saw him and snorted, as she thought he looked pathetic.

James looked at Ewan and asked Cassandra curiously "What happened?"

Cassandra told him and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Idiot! Serves him right." James commented.

Cassandra smiled widely at him and said "Thanks." He smiled back at her and resumed chomping on his dinner. James didn't say why Sirius was absent. They ate their dinner peacefully. Then the girls rushed to their room to get ready for the dance. The girls had their face made up, hairstyle spells, showers. In general, total mayhem was in that room. It was also their last Halloween dance/party in Hogwarts. The Marauders spread the word that an after-party would take place in the common room, after the dance. Cassandra had her hair in delicate curls, Lily's hair was in a bun, and Alice had her hair down too. Each of them looked and felt wonderful.

Cassandra joined Alice and Frank and went with them to the Great Hall. She saw Peter with Francine Sanders, a Slytherin. Cassandra was surprised to see him with a date, along with others who glanced at them. Sirius joined Lily and James and entered the hall. Remus and Georgina came in and looked great together; Cassandra was happy for them. Cassandra danced with her friends and simultaneously searched for Sirius. He was walking around with a flask of firewhiskey and watching others dance. She thought he looked very handsome and carried himself in pride. She heard Alice gasp and ran to her direction.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked.

"I can't believe it! James and Lily are a couple!" Alice shouted happily. Cassandra found Lily and James kissing on the dance floor. Cassandra and Alice shrieked happily, causing James and Lily to break apart. They didn't know they had an audience.

"We meant to tell you." James smiled apologetically. Their friends were thrilled that this day has come: the day James and Lily finally got together.

After quite some time, Cassandra saw Sirius talking to Alice by the bar. He was wearing a pirate costume, his shirt exposed his chest making him even more appealing. She walked over to them, and Alice knew Cassandra wanted to talk to him.

"I'll go find Frank." Alice said, leaving them alone. They gazed at each other.

"You look beautiful." Sirius said.

"Thank you. You look handsome." She smiled at him. His dark curls framed his face perfectly.

"Thanks. So, where's Ewan?" He asked her. _'Straight to the point'_ , she thought.

"I broke up with him. You were right about him; I caught him snogging a girl senseless. All he wanted was sex apparently." She answered.

Sirius wasn't surprised about her breaking up with Ewan. However he was surprised that it took her so long to see Ewan's other side.

"It's his loss. I told you he was no good." He told her.

"Where's Patricia?"

"I didn't fancy taking her anymore. She's with another lad." He answered. He heard a slow song come up and he took her to the dance floor. He had his arms on her waist and her hands were on his shoulders. She instantly felt warmer and it was harder for her to speak.

"You didn't have to write those letters. I fancied you for ages, but I was terrified to admit it. I always thought you'd never look at me that way." Cassandra admitted.

"You fancied me?"

"I still do. Maybe deep down I wanted to stay with Ewan to prove you wrong about him. In the end, I was wrong. I'd love to go out with you, that is, if you still like me. I understand if you don't. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the dance." Cassandra went on.

She was about to walk away from him when she felt him grab her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He gruffly asked. He pulled her against him, noses nearly touching.

"I thought I'd give you some space." She answered.

"Not a chance. I'm not losing you again." After he said that, he leaned in and kissed her. Cassandra and Sirius never felt better, following the kiss and after the amazing dance.


End file.
